ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 370 (23rd August 1988)
Plot Ian pesters Sharon to get her to print off 100 leaflets about the new mobile service launching at the café for him at her workplace. Carmel gives Matthew keys to her flat. Junior runs away from his grandma's house and back to the Square. He sees Matthew and lies to him so that he can get the keys to the flat. Pauline is nervous about her first shift at The Vic. Sue wants change at the playground. Junior and Melody find a charity pot in Carmel's flat and use it to pretend to raise money for the community centre. Pauline moans to Pete about Dot. David visits Colin and sends him for neurological tests over his temporary paralysis. Pete asks Ian to move back home. Ian tells Pete he does not want to return home, and is saving up to buy a flat instead. Den gets tired of not knowing what is going on. Christine receives a phone call and leaves Den alone. Dot notices a cigarette is missing from her emergency packet at the launderette. Pauline admits it was her who took after being antagonised by Dot. Dot talks about Pauline to Charlie in The Vic. Pete hears Dot talking about Pauline and suggests they all meet for a drink later on to sort things out. Donna wants to see Kathy, so she agrees to meet with her in the afternoon. Dot checks in on Colin to see how he is doing. Pauline dresses up for her first shift, and manages to annoy Arthur with her panicky nature. Carmel panics when her mother tells her that Junior has gone missing. Matthew tells her that he is on the Square. Kathy refuses to go to The Vic, despite receiving encouragement from Pete. Carmel and Matthew find Junior. He tries to lie his way out of the situation but is unsuccessful. Carmel also notices he has the charity pot on him and takes it off him. Pete slips a vodka in Dot's tomato juice to teach her a lesson for talking about Pauline. Rod receives an eviction notice from the council for living in Mary's flat. Den threatens Christine, determined to know what is going on. Donna asks Kathy if she can live with her and Pete; Kathy reminds Donna of all the trouble she caused her family and says no. Sharon gets annoyed when residents start asking her where Duncan is. Dot gets drunk, and Pete manages to get her to invite them around to hers for a family Sunday dinner. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Colin - Michael Cashman *David - Christopher Reich *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Den - Leslie Grantham *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Richard - Chris Matthews *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Christine - Cheryl Hall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Playground *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Christine's house - Living room Notes *Joanne Francis (Pamela Salem) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He left this morning and Mum hasn't seen him since.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes